<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chosens by Starlight_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893288">The Chosens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_World/pseuds/Starlight_World'>Starlight_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Some Genshin Impact element, Supernatural Elements, also minor background relationships if you squint, bora still teases yoohyeon tho, collageau i guess, i love ao3 tags, more tags to be added when i feel like it lol, rarepairings, soulmates exist too, was originally suayeon and 2yoo but decided that rarepairings would be more interesting to write lol, yes not the usual bora and yoohyeon that argues, yubin and bora are best friend that argues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_World/pseuds/Starlight_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where supernatural beings exist. A world where soulmate exist. A world where elemental powers known as vision exist. A world where every century or millennium (it is not known when it’ll occur, just that it will take at least a century, for it to occur to prevent the chosens to be the government’s weapon or them to fall into the wrong hand) 7 people are chosen to be grant power to be able to protect those who are dear to them and others. Watch (or read) as the 7 chosens find their way to each other while struggling with their own problems and soon overcoming them together. This all happens while love bloom amongst them, how will this ends? Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Prologue )</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a world where supernatural beings exist. A world where every century or millennium (it is not known when it’ll occur, just that it will take at least a century, for it to occur to prevent the chosens to be the government’s weapon or them to fall into the wrong hand) 7 people are chosen to be grant power to be able to protect those who are dear to them and others. Till this day the exact reason for the chosens to be chosens are unclear. These 7 will know they are chosen on the first full moon when the youngest of them turn 22. They will know they are chosen when the moonlight shines on them on that full moon and a shiny aura appears around them. It is essential for them to keep it a secret and not tell anyone even the closest one to them as who knows, they might betray them and sell the information away to the government or other people then their safety would be at risk as the government would come try to take them away to make them their weapons or other packs (yes packs exist and I will go through it in a moment) or people will come and try to mate them (basically rape) whether they’re human, or any of the supernatural being. And once the chosens are mated then the power would be shared with the pack or the person making them powerful and who knows what they’re going to do with the power? These 7 would not know who the other chosens are but as if fate is playing with them, they always find their way to each other. No matter what century or millennium it is, the chosens have always found each other as well as finding their soulmates usually through many obstacles. Now packs, packs are just what you think it is but there are not just werewolf packs, but also vampire packs, other supernatural beings packs and even just humans packs, usually a pack consists of beings from one kind. It is very rare in this era to find a pack with multiple beings as the method is lost. In a pack, everyone’s powers are shared with each other so it’s literally the living definition of being ‘alone we are strong, together we are stronger’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now will you read the story of the 7 chosens, finding their way to each other while struggling with their own problems and soon overcoming obstacles together, protecting each other and becoming a family? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let the story of The Chosens begin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author note</p>
<p>So just a heads up, I'm not good at writing and tends to repeat words often. I'm also not good at action scenes nor good at adding interesting and exciting things to the story so I hope that whoever choose to read this is ok with it. Also, the action part is very later on in the story and might contain smut (not really sure) later on the story, if their is anything I think is mature or trigger warning (tbh idk how to rate this story), their will be a warning at the top of the page. This fanfic is going to sometimes consist of elements that are similar to other supernatural dreamcatcher fanfics that I have read but mostly, it'll be my ideas. Also, just for the sake of it , everyone will be in the same grade since this is kinda collage au. Comments are VERY much appreciated. Comments are probably going to be what keeps me writing so pls comment or just give some feedback would be nice. Thank youuuu &lt;3 - Author Tiny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Profiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The profiles will be updated once in a while as a new chapter so you don't have to constantly check to see if I update it. <br/>Also my updating schedule is very random so don't expect lot of regular updates from me lol- Author Tiny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Btw the images I found of the members are not mine and neither are the accounts that posted them. Just wanted to put it out their to avoid any misunderstanding.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Also, element and vision are the same thing, vision is just a fancy name in the game Genshin Impact for element (I think, at least that was what I remember please correct me if I'm wrong)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Minji:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair Colour: Red</p>
<p>Age: 26</p>
<p>Species: Angel</p>
<p>Element/Vision: Anemo (wind)</p>
<p>Other facts: Basically adopted Gahyeon. Is protective of Gahyeon. Is cold to other people. Merciless to those who hurts the people she cares about (is she really an angel?). Kind, caring, warm, a mom to those that are close to her (yes she is an angel). More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/710583647436599403/">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bora:</b>
</p>
<p>Hair Colour: Blonde </p>
<p>Age: 26 </p>
<p>Species: Succubus</p>
<p>Element/Vision: Pyro (Fire)</p>
<p>Other facts: Is a sexy-confident women. Also very loud. Yubin's best friend, they're like sisters. More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamcatcher/comments/dcsino/sua/">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Siyeon:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair Colour: Short blonde</p>
<p>Age: 25</p>
<p>Species: Werewolf </p>
<p>Element/Vision: Cyro (Ice)</p>
<p>Other facts: Loves to sing. Funny and warm to those she's close to. Intiminating at first glance and to others that are not close to her. Yoohyeon's best friend. Yubin's childhood friend but they drifted apart, More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/669066088374488646/?amp_client_id=CLIENT_ID(_)&amp;mweb_unauth_id=&amp;from_amp_pin_page=true">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Handong:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair colour: Short brown hair with bangs</p>
<p>Age: 24</p>
<p>Species: Kitsune (nine tails fox) but for some reason can also shift into a cat. Can fully shift into a cat but when shift into a kitsune, only her tail and ears show as it is now part of the kitsune genes to not be able to fully shift into a kitsune after years of them shifting into a human (defect in genes I guess?).</p>
<p>Element/Vision: Cyro (Ice)</p>
<p>Other facts: Unknown. More facts will be known as the story progresses. [she will appear later on in the story as it would fit the plot more]</p>
<p><a href="https://dreamcatcher.fandom.com/wiki/Handong">Image of her</a> (click the japan one, the button on top of her picture)</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yoohyeon:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair colour: the iconic silver</p>
<p>Age: 24</p>
<p>Species: Demon </p>
<p>Element/Vision: Anemo (Wind)</p>
<p>Other facts: A clumsy puppy. Easily flustered. Can't flirt <s>until Bora came.</s> Siyeon's best friend. More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/710583647432828138/">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yubin:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair Colour: straight (even tho she's not) mid length brown hair? Whatever the hair style is in the road to utopia teaser photo.</p>
<p>Age: 23</p>
<p>Species: Vampire</p>
<p>Element/Vision: Cyro (Ice)</p>
<p>Other facts: A chic and cute panda. Very quite. Seems strong but is acutally weak (mentally/emotionally). Doesn't really show much emotions besides to her best friend, Bora <s>and soon to the others and everyone else.</s> Bora's best friend. Siyeon's childhood friend but they drifted apart. More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hf_dreamcatcher/status/1349280051133435905/photo/1">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gahyeon:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair Colour: Pink (was deciding this or purple but pink came out as the winner)</p>
<p>Age: 21 (gonna turn 22 in a few chapters)</p>
<p>Species: Vampire/ Werewolf/ Fairy (a hybrid of all 3)</p>
<p>Element/Vision: As she have fairy blood in her, she's able to commend all elements and let someone borrow an element for a short time.</p>
<p>Other facts: Basically Minji's child. An innocent <s>not really</s> baby. Was abandoned on the street as a baby and lived on the streets up until 15 years old when Minji founded her. No one know she have fairy blood in her and her past besides Minji. Sweet and kind to everyone. More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamcatcher/comments/ikigmq/if_youre_feeling_low_after_todays_result_heres_a/">Image of her</a>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Side Character(s)</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dahyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Hair colour: Black</p>
<p>Age: 22</p>
<p>Species: Vampire</p>
<p>Element/Vision: Electro (Electric)</p>
<p>Other facts: Unknown. More facts will be known as the story progresses.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/adoringdahyun/status/1218888697346576385/photo/3">Image of her</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N: </strong> <em>Italics are the thoughts of the character that's in focus.</em></p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Minji focus ft.Gahyeon)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Great boring school again. Minji thought as she leaned back on her chair. The school they go through was a school full of supernatural beings like vampires, werewolves but also exist some humans. There are other kinds but there are many of those ones. “Ahhh, why does school exist?” Minji asked in an annoyed voice. Minji was an honor student who usually loves school but she just wasn’t in the mood today. “I don’t know… why do you exist?” Gahyeon said in an equally annoyed voice. Moodswings these days Minji thought. Gahyeon was usually a sweet kid but she would get bad mood swings every now and then since she was in what some people call 'the rebel teens phrase' or whatever they call it. As class started, they saw a girl who looked like she had just been crying walked in. “What was that girl's name again?” Minji leaned against Gahyeon to ask. “Arg how could you forget your own classmate who’s been in the same class with you for the past 2 years” “Sorry ok? Now just tell me her name” “Yubin” Gahyeon replied simply. “Oh right the quiet vampire that made many beings fell for her just by existing” Minji lean back against her chair, wondering what would make a usually emotionless girl like Yubin shed tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Yubin focus)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">30 mins ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Yubin was storming off to class after an argument with her best friend that had a hate-love relationship with her, Bora. Arguments between them were very common but everyone knew that they also cared deeply for each other. <em>AH, I can’t believe that stupid succubus, who is she to called me a coward for not asking Siyeon out it’s not like she had the confidence to ask that big puppy Yoohyeon out either.</em> Yubin thought while still having her emotionless face as she walked through the hall. Just as she believes nothing could cure her current rage, she heard a sweet laugh from a room she just walked past. She recognized the owner of the laugh straight away, it was her childhood friend and now crush, Siyeon. She knew she shouldn’t but she can’t help to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Siyeon stop being a coward and go ask the girl out. '' A voice said who she recognized as Yoohyeon, Siyeon’s best friend. Yubin’s heart dropped. <em>So she has a crush now, huh. So it’s too late.</em> Yubin thought as she desperately tried to hold back her tears but failed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn’t listen anymore and walked away while not forgetting to block her enchanted hearing to not hear anymore.</p><p>
  <strong>(Siyeon focus ft.Ryujin)</strong>
</p><p>“I agree with Yooh, you should go ask Yubin out, I know she feels the same, I mean have you seen the way she looks at you whenever you walk past her? '' Ryujin chipped in. “She probably only looks at me like that because I was her childhood friend which could cause her to remember those good memories when we were little” Siyeon said as she couldn’t help but form a smile remembering those memories. <em>Ahh the good times.</em> Siyeon thought “Singnie just have some confidence in you well ya?!” Yoohyeon shouted at her. “If your non-existant braincells can think of a stupid reason like that then why don’t you use those braincells to think of ways to confess to Yubin?!” Yoohyeon continued. “It’s...It’s not that easy!” Siyeon shouted back. "And don't give me that when you can't even say a 'hi' to Bora!" "It's not like you can either!" Yoohyeon retaliated. "At least I talked to her before but you never even said a single word to Bora!" Scilence filled the room. Yoohyeon was never one to be good at arguments and thinking of reasons to retaliate after all. “Aish let’s just go to our seats, class is starting in 1” Ryujin said noticing the tension between the 2 best friends as she goes to sit next to her girlfriend, Chaeryeong. Yoohyeon and Siyeon both sigh before going back to their resperative seats. "Hey Yooh?...I'm sorry, you were just trying to help me" Siyeon said quietly as she sat down. "It's fine I understand" Yoohyeon replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry too" Ryujin just smile as she look at the 2 best friends while hugging her girlfriend. No matter how many arguments the 2 had, the outcomes are always the same. Ryujin just chuckled thinking about how they are so similar with Yubin and Bora. <em>Why can't they just confess already? </em>Ryujin thought with a sigh, leaning against Chaeryeong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short but I hope you enjoy the first chapter! &lt;3- Author Tiny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>